


Just One More Chapter

by JuniperLemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Humor, Humour, M/M, One Shot, Short, Wincest - Freeform, sam loves FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up at nearly 4am to find Sam still awake and still reading FanFiction. Dean doesn't understand the addiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Chapter

Dean didn't know what had woken him up but the clock beside the cheap, creaky motel bed said it was 3:50am. He noticed there was light pouring over his shoulder from the space behind him. The hunter craned his neck around to see what Sam was doing.

Sam was curled up, the blanket mostly covering him, with his phone mere centimetres from his face. The light was so bright it made Dean squint but Sam seemed largely unaffected. The taller man was sniggering quietly to himself which intrigued the older man even further.

"Sam?" Dean's voice shattered the precious silence.

The man jumped, dropping his phone onto the bed and flipping around to see his partner. Guilt was caked into every line on his handsome face.

"What are you doing?" The elder man blinked against the calling sleep.

"Nothing!" Sam cried a little too quickly.

"Are you still reading?" He sighed, rolling over to fully face the man. He raised his eyebrows to force the truth.

"Yes, I really can't stop." The brunette replied.

"FanFiction still?"

"You say that like it's an option." 

Sam leant back around and picked his phone up off the bed. He slowly changed the settings to significantly lessen the blaze. Now it was only the light of 10 suns, not 1000. Dean couldn't help it when he rolled his eyes. 

"What is it about anyway?" He huffed, resting his head against Sam's shoulder. Only when he was tired did he turn soppy and he wasn't ashamed to admit that.

"You really want to know?" He asked and Dean nodded, "It's about me and you."

"What? How?"

"From the books. People have taken the Sam and Dean characters and put us in cool situations. I read one a couple of hours ago where you died and I actually cried for 10 minutes in real life. It was horrific but the writing was everything." He shrugged.

"I thought you said they were 'cool' situations. That didn't sound cool." He chuckled a little, already feeling the pull of sleep.

"Most of the time their cool... And lots of people are all about this relationship thing between us by the way... But more people ship you and Cas which is weird."

"Ship? What does that even mean?" He mumbled, hardly even listening. 

"Like relationship. They want you two in a relationship." He explained while scrolling through the lists of stories.

"That's nice. I think you should sleep now." He clumsily groped for the cell and pulled it from his brother's fingers. 

"But Dean!" He whined.

"They'll all be there tomorrow. Don't worry." He soothed as he pulled the blanket up over them. 

Sam was clearly exhausted as he quickly slipped further under the blanket and pulled Dean closer to him. He dropped a gentle kiss onto the man's strong shoulder. It was only moments later that they were both drifting off. Dean dreaming of his Impala and Sam dreaming of his FanFiction account.

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished reading the book Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell and it has inspired me to do more writing again. Even if it is just stupid little one shots! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
